BALROG-XI
Balrog-XI or Balrog-11 is a shotgun from the Balrog series in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Balrog-XI is a shotgun chambered with 7 12G AHE rounds, developed by Aegis Institute. When firing 4 pellets continuously, Balrog Charging System will be activated and grants you an explosive shot that is useful in wide range and can do fatal damage to zombies. Advantages= *High damage, especially in 2nd mode *High rate of fire *Very high stun to zombies *Very fast reload time for a shotgun *Can do wide-spread explosive shot when right click *Explosive shot can penetrate through bodies *Its Balrog Charging System deals fatal damage to zombies *Ideal when dealing with mini-bosses and bosses *Explosive shot can knock zombies away, specially in mid-air |-| Disadvantages= *Expensive price and ammunition costs *Just like most shotguns, no penetration on normal shots *Easily run dry due to its fusillade *Low magazine capacity *Have to shoot 4 bullets to obtain an explosive ammo *Explosive shot cannot perform headshot kills except with Concetrated fire |-| Events This weapon was released on: *South Korea: 14 May 2013. It costs 9800 Cash for permanent purchase. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 5 June 2013. **There was a resale on 21 January 2014. *China/Japan: 5 June 2013. *Indonesia: This weapon will be released soon alongside Threat. Tips Overall *This weapon is a proper replacement for those who like to use XM1014 in Zombie Mods. *Balrog-XI explosive shot can deal tremendous damage to zombies and obstacles. *You can shoot the explosive ammo while reloading. *An explosive ammo will be obtained after firing 4 pellets continuously. *The maximum of explosive ammo obtainable is 7. *It can take down barriers real fast with just some explosive shots. Normal Matches : *Not much recommended in Original due to the lack of accuracy, useless in far range, massively expensive and low spare ammunitions. *In addition, Balrog-XI's explosive shot damage is reduced greatly. Need at least 2-3 explosive shot to take down a single target, provided that the distance between the shooter and the target is 0m - 5m and the user is aiming for the head. *However, Balrog-XI is very useful in closed-area maps such as 747, Dust2A, or Gallery. Zombie Mods *'Work just like XM1014.' with an additional of Balrog Charging System. *Keep an eye on your spare ammunitions. *1 round of explosive shot to the body can deal about 500 ~ 1000 damage to zombies, depends on the range. *Aim for the head with explosive shot for a massive damage of over 1000 ~ 1500 *Recommended to keep at least 2-3 explosive rounds in case of emergency situations. *Explosive shot's damage will be higher if the target is nearer. *Explosive shot has low stun and good knockback, so is it recommended to keep an apporiate distance. *Explosive shots can send Light-type zombies flying and Heavy-type zombies a short distance if they're being shot at in midair . *Ideal when dealing with large hitboxes zombies like Heavy types. Human Scenario / Zombie Scenario *Balrog-XI can take down barriers easily with explosive shots make sure you have enough ammo. *Keep your explosive rounds stocked in case of overwhelming zombies incoming so that you can easily escape. *Keep an eye on your money in the beginning 600 rounds of Balrog-XI can burn out 9750$. *Explosive shots works wonderfully on mini-bosses like Deimos, Ganymede and Titans. As well as main bosses. *Explosive shots can penetrate through bodies but not walls, keep that in mind. Comparison to XM1014 Positive *Higher rate of fire (+6%) *Can do wide spread explosive shots *Additional explosive rounds Neutral *Same damage (52) *Same weight (4% speed reduction) *Same magazine size (7) Negative *More expensive (+$2750) *Available in limited time only Gallery balrog11-draw.PNG|Drawing balrog11-idle.PNG|View Model balrog11-reload.PNG|Reloading 581185_394132207372401_1201342287_n.jpg|World Model balrog11.gif|Fire and reload animation File:4620733749288501546.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Balrog11_screenshot_china.jpg|Balrog Charging System bl11kp.jpg|Korea poster File:Balrog11_poster_china.jpg|China poster File:Balrog11_poster_tw.png|Taiwan poster Bl11bl5thkp.png|Ditto muzzleflash29.gif|New muzzleflash for balrog-XI balrog11-spr.PNG|HUD Icon Drawing sound Inserting sound Shooting sound BCS shooting sound Trivia *This weapon is based on XM1014. *It has a different draw, reload animation and a shooting sound than the original one. *This is the very first weapon that can deal headshots with explosive shots without the help of Deadly Shot skill. *When you earn an explosive ammunition it uses the Balrog-IX's pre-charge sound file. *One new muzzle flash was made for this weapon. *Its secondary fire mode is similar to the Cannon system. *This is the second Balrog weapon which uses the Balrog Charging System in the manual way. The first one is Balrog-I. *The world "Balrog XI" can be seen while reloading or drawing. *The world "B C S System" is printed on the buttstock. *This weapon is extremly useful in many Zombie Scenario maps due to the secondary fire mode. *The sprite of the explsive shot looks like 5 fireballs, but actually is only 1. Category:Weapons Category:Automatic Shotguns Category:Shotgun Category:Cash weapon Category:Balrog series Category:Events exclusive Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Shoot Explosives weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions